


Of Advice, Love and Blood

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Prince!Logan, dragon witch!Deceit, dragon witch!Patton, dragon witch!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Virgil has one year until he must leave his father’s house to live on his own, as all Dragon Witches do when they come of age. Nothing will stop him. Not even a human and his rather unusual request. Advice on finding love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @stillebesat over on Tumblr for editing this for me and just helping me so much!

Virgil never wanted to be a Dragon Witch. 

It was really a combination of many little things that made Virgil feel like this. One of the biggest reasons was that he couldn’t leave his hut without people staring at him and pulled their children closer to them in fear. Like Virgil was going to transform right then and there and burn their villages to the ground. Or like he would point straight at a random Human and declare that they were now cursed. It would have to be some stupid cliche curse too like they would turn into a beast or some shit like that.

Like Virgil would use his magic on something as stupid like that.

But it wasn’t just that. Even as a child, he didn’t want to be one. Dragon Witches, unlike Dragons, lived alone and had very few friends to rely on. Virgil had watched his father growing up and had watched as the only people who came to call on him were trembling and scared villages who needed a potion or a spell to save a child or help make it so their crops survived the droughts. It was some of the only times that the two Dragon Witches ever had visitors and Virgil had always had mixed feelings about it.

On one hand, it would make his father light up and give Virgil that special smile that basically just screamed, “the humans are coming to make a deal and that means only good things for us, little Dragon,” and that was always great. Virgil’s father could always sweet talk any Humans into giving him what he wanted. He would never ask for anything that the Humans couldn’t give or that was worth more than what he was giving. But he would always get what he wanted.

But on the other hand, every Human that came to them would talk to them both as if they were evil. Virgil would be at every deal, holding onto his father’s cape and listening in on every word to learn from it, and every time he would see the distrustful looks they’d sneak at him. 

One woman, a school teacher by the name of Karen, actually accused Virgil’s father of stealing a young boy and using him for potions. She had certainly gotten a surprise when Virgil had unfurled his wings and looked up, showing off the purple scales under his eyes. He could still remember the conversation he had with his father after she had left.

** _“Humans like her look at us like we are beneath them,” Virgil’s father said to him, looking down at him with a little smile on his face. He was sitting in a rocking chair by their fireplace, rocking back and forth gently. “As if they are better than they, for simply being Human. They’re hypocrites. They come to me to fix their problems but then grumble and whine of what I ask for them.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Silly, isn’t it?”_ **

** _Virgil hummed in agreement. “Really silly.”_ **

** _He was only listening in that way that little children of all species did. Taking it in to think on later but not really hearing it at the moment. Virgil was holding his father’s hand and tracing the scales that snaked down his father’s right hand with his finger tips. He looked up and tilted his head, scrunching his face in confusion. “But why? What’s wrong with us?”_ **

** _His father’s face softened and he tightened his grip on Virgil a little. “You listen to me, little Vergilius. There is nothing wrong with us, no matter what any Humans say.”_ **

Virgil was grown now and he knew that his father hadn’t exactly been telling the truth back when he was a fledgling just like he hadn’t exactly been lying. With other Dragon Witches, there was nothing wrong with Virgil and his father. They were actually pretty average looking compared to the one that his father had allowed him to meet. 

Uncle Patton’s bright blue wings were bigger than both Virgil and his father’s combined and their horns were big and twisty, just like the rams that Virgil had seen in some of the villagers’ farms. The blue scales on their arms sparkled, making Virgil and his father’s seem dull by comparison. And they were a lot more… outwardly affectionate then Virgil’s father. Their visits were some of Virgil’s favourite memories.

But even that had its drawbacks. Whenever Patton took Virgil outside, with Virgil’s father reluctantly allowing it, Virgil could see the fearful out of the corner of his eyes. Patton would always take Virgil down to the market, carrying the little fledgling in their arms and giving the Humans sweet smiles, encouraging Virgil to do the same. It would never get the Humans to let down their guards or stop sneering at them. But Uncle Patton always insisted on it.

** _“Sometimes,” Patton said, looking down at Virgil with a soft little smile, “all it takes is a smile to get people to be nice to you. Just flash those pearly whites and show that you don’t mean any harm.”_ **

** _Virgil’s hand drifted unconsciously to his tightly closed mouth that hid his still growing in fangs. “My smile? But… people get afraid when they see my smile.”_ **

** _Patton’s own smile dimmed and they silently pressed a kiss to Virgil’s temple, like they weren’t sure what to say to that. Some Dragon Witches used kisses to pass on some kind of magic, be it a blessing or a hex of some kind. And even though Patton insisted otherwise, Virgil was sure that his Uncle Patton used their kisses to pass on little blessings to people that deserved it._ **

** _Virgil really hoped that he deserved it._ **

Over the years, with Virgil right on the edge of becoming an adult, his feelings on being a Dragon Witch hadn’t changed in the slightest. If anything, they had worsened as his horns, wings, and tail grew out and his fangs grew in. People could take one look at the scales under his eyes and the bludge under his cape where his wings hid and knew exactly what kind of monster he was. 

Thankfully, he only had one more year until he was of age and he would be moving to live on his own. It was a tradition of all Dragon Witches. To leave their parents and home and make a life of their own. Even Virgil’s father, as protective as he was, was excited to see this new milestone in his son’s life. He would talk about it whenever he could, telling Virgil about all the fun he’d have as he learnt new things and make a home for himself. There was still a year left before that happened and Virgil was certain that his father was more excited about his coming of age than he was. 

Not that he wasn’t excited. Being able to get away from the villagers’ fearful, distrustful, and dirty looks was a treat all in itself. He could live somewhere all alone, miles away from any village. Virgil knew how to grow a garden and he could live off of that. He’d never have to see another person ever again. Except when his father and uncle came to visit, of course.

But until then, he’d have to just grit his teeth and bear with the Humans coming to knock on his father’s door with their petty demands. As difficult as it was, he knew that he could do it.

* * *

Virgil couldn’t do it.

He glared out the window of his father’s study, watching as the little Human figure, barely recognizable through the night’s fog, came closer to their house. “This is the third one in the last week,” he grumbled. He glared at his father over his shoulder. His father who didn’t even look up from the potion he was making. “Father, why do you keep taking so many of these Human’s deals? Don’t you ever get tired of them?”

“Of course I do, Vergilius,” his father said dryly, glancing up and giving him a slight smile. “You know that their comments and looks tire me just as it does you. But those deals are the reason that we have the respect that we do from the town’s folk.”

“And fear,” Virgil grumbled.

“And fear,” his father agreed. “We do have their fear. Which is why they haven’t tried anything past those silly little stories that they share at their taverns. I don’t listen to them and neither should you.” He straightened up, turning to the small mirror hung next to one of his many bookcases and looked himself over, running a hand over his yellow scales. “Go answer the door, little Vergilius. Ask the Human what they want and bring them in here.”

Virgil sighed and nodded, turning from the window and leaving his father’s study. His black cloak fluttered around his ankles as he walked and his hood kept bouncing off his back. He had made it himself at his father’s insistence and he was still insanely proud of it, even with the purple patches that he had to sew on in the places where the cloak just didn’t look right. Whatever. Still looked badass. 

He answered the door just as the Human raised his hand to knock on it. The Human backed up in shock, looking Virgil over with wide eyes hidden behind square glasses. Virgil slumped against the doorway and looked at the Human with a bored gaze.

The Human was dressed in a scholar’s outfit, looking like he had just stepped foot out of the town’s school building. Their hair was black and smoothed back neatly with not a hair out of place. In fact, their entire appearance was just very  _ neat _ . Their clothes didn’t even look damp from the fog and their glasses were perched on his nose, farming their face perfectly. Heck, there was even a damn mole under their left eye that just seemed to tie the stranger’s appearance together.

It was all very annoying.

“Is the Dragon Witch Deceit home,” they asked in a crisp accent that Virgil didn’t recognize. They must’ve been from another Kingdom. “I was told that I could seek his help if I came here.” They looked Virgil over, taking in the purple tail that was curled around Virgil’s ankles and the horns that just barely peeked out of his hair. “Are you him? 

Virgil’s nose wrinkled at the name that the town’s folk had given his father. If he had been mean, he might’ve cursed them for it. But Virgil had heard that name far too many times to get upset every time he heard it. So he just sighed and shook his head. “Sorry, Teach. I’m not the Dragon Witch you’re looking for. He’s in his study. He just sent me to answer the door and ask what it was you’re here for.” Virgil cocked his eyebrow, getting a bit impatient when he saw the scholar’s eyes drift to his mouth, trying to get a look at his fangs. “A spell, potion, what?”

The scholar quickly met Virgil’s purple eyes with their own ice blue eyes. “I come seeking advice, actually.”

The young Dragon Witch’s eyebrows shot up and he straightened. That certainly got him to lose his boredom.

“Advice? You want… advice? That’s it? Nothing else?”

“Nothing else,” the scholar confirmed. “I will pay any price that the Dragon Witch asks for in return for said advice. Money is no issue.”

Virgil snorted at that, shaking his head. “You’re new to this, aren’t you? Father doesn’t ask for money. He asks for whatever the thing that what you ask for is worth.” He watched the scholar’s eyes narrow in confusion but they didn’t leave. They just tilted their head up in determination.

“That is also no issue. As I said, I will pay any price.”

Neither of them spoke for a few moments before Virgil shrugged. “Yeah, alright. Follow me, Teach.” He turned into the house, leaving the scholar to scramble after him, closing the door on the way.

“You may call me Logan,” the scholar said as they followed Virgil through the house, almost tripping on one of Virgil’s father’s abandoned notebooks. His dad tended to drop any book as soon as he finished it. “My pronouns are he and him. I come from the Sredans Kingdom, across the sea.”

Virgil hummed, glancing over his shoulder at the man. “Yeah? A long way from home then, aren’t you?”

Logan nodded. He was looking around the house with wide and curious eyes, his whole face lighting up when he saw Virgil’s father’s two-headed snake curled up in her tank. “I am. I hope that the advice your father gives me will help me in his land. I have a goal to accomplish here and I plan to achieve it.”

“Careful there,” Virgil drawled. He stopped at the door to his father’s study and put his hand on the handle. “You haven’t heard the price yet. You sure you want to go through with this, specs?”

Logan straightened, clasping his hands behind his back. “I am certain, yes. Can we please do this?” 

Virgil gave out one long sigh before shrugging. “If you’re sure.” He opened the door to his father’s study, walking in. His tail swished across the floor as he walked, clearing a small layer of dust from the floor. He and his father wasn’t really the best at cleaning. “You’ve got a customer.”

“Thank you, Vergilius,” his father hummed. He was just putting the cork in a vial full of a dull green potion, the rest of it banished from the cauldron. He placed the vial in a rack and turned, looking Logan over with a sly smile. “Welcome, welcome. I am Declan, the Dragon Witch that you’re looking for.”

Logan’s frown, stepping forward and taking the older Dragon Witch in. Virgil’s father was rather remarkable looking, especially for someone that wasn’t Human. horns that twirled a little right at the ends, green scales on the right side of his face, and one bright yellow eyes. Virgil may have only met one other Dragon Witch but he knew that his father was a very impressive man. He could’ve been a very dangerous one too for all the scholar knew.

Which is it was really ballsy, in Virgil’s opinion anyway, of Logan to say, “I thought your name was Deceit.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, closing the doors to the study and leaning against them. His father’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “A name that was given to me by the villagers that we live near. I assure you that my name is Declan. And, since you’re here, I assume that you want something from me?”

“Quite,” Logan said with a nod. He glanced behind him at Virgil who just cocked his eyebrow. When it was clear that the younger Dragon Witch wouldn’t be leaving, he looked back at Virgil’s face and said in a rush, “I’ve come to ask for advice. I am from the Kingdom of Sredans and I have no reason or urge to ever go back. There is something that I want to do here that I could never do there.”

“And, what is that,” Virgil’s father asked.

“Find love. I wish for advice on how to find love.”

Virgil had to actually muffle a snort. Oh stars, this again. He couldn’t begin to even count the number of poor saps who had come up to their house, begging about Virgil’s father to help them get the love of their life. Virgil’s father had sent away numerous people asking for love potions and spells that would make the victim swoon into the caster’s arms. Pathetic and terrible.

But, instead of immediately sending Logan away, Virgil’s father tilted his head. “You’re asking for advice? Nothing more? No spells? No potions?”

Logan shook his head. “No. I don’t want a man to love me simply because a potion or spell forces them to. I want advice. I, ah, I know very little about romance and I was told that you may be able to help me.”

“The person who told you probably thought that you were gonna ask for a potion,” Virgil chuckled. He looked at his father with an amused smirk. “I’ve never heard someone ask advice before.”

“Nor have I,” his father mused. “And never so politely.” He locked eyes with Logan, yellow eye shining in interest. He held out his hand, palm up. “Come here, boy. I need a drop of your blood.”

“For advice?!”

“To see what I need to see,” he said simply. “I’m a Dragon Witch with a good reputation, after all. I’ll be looking into your probable futures and give you advice on how to get to the one where you find love. Though, only if you’re willing to-”

“As I told your son,” Logan said firmly, stepping forward and putting his hand in Virgil’s father’s, “I am willing to pay any price for this. Whether it be money or whatever else. Do what you must.”

Virgil leaned forward, trying to get a good look at what was happening. He had seen his father perform countless spells and make hundreds of potions, but it was rare that he did blood magic. Blood magic was complicated, only something that the most powerful of Dragon Witches could do. Which his father was, of course.

Logan winced as his palm was cut by sharp nails, blood bubbling to the surface. Virgil’s father wiped his thumb over the blood, holding it up to the light and murmuring words that Virgil couldn’t make out under his breath. Virgil shifted a little at the feel of magic coursing through the air, swirling around his father. And the Human just stood there, probably not even sensing the magic being called. He just stood there, staring at the blood on the Dragon Witch’s thumb just as intently as the two Dragon Witches were.

Virgil jerked up when his father’s grip on Logan went slack, slumping back into the desk behind him, arms falling to grip the edges of the desk. His face was slack in shock. “Father!” He rushed to him, shoving Logan out of the way. “Father, what’s wrong?” He hovered beside him, not sure what to do or say.

His father looked up at him, eyes wide and a little glassy. He waved Virgil away with a quiet murmur of, “I’m alright, Vergilius,” and pushed himself off of the desk. He slowly walked in front of the startled Human and didn’t say anything for a long moment. Long enough that Logan glanced at Virgil nervously. Virgil could only shrug. He didn’t know what the in the stars was going on more than the Human did.

And wasn’t that just sad? Knowing as much as a Human?

Virgil was startled out of his feelings of helplessly by his father speaking in a croaky voice. “You asked me for advice on how to find love. And when you gave me your hand, you accepted the price of said advice. So, listen close, young one.” He stepped forward, meeting Logan’s eyes with his own. “If you want to find love, then you will come here every day without fail. Do you understand?”

Virgil blinked in surprise, straightening up and frowning at his father. Was he sick? A Human coming here every day? Was he crazy?

The scholar had the same look of surprise on his face. “Come here? I, uh,” he paused before his face hardened with resolve. “Yes, I understand. I will come here every day, I swear it.”

“Good, good,” Virgil’s father mumbled, his own green tail wrapping around his legs. “As for your price… you will know that in time. You will know when the price is paid.” He turned to Virgil and held out his arms. “Bring me to my bed, Vergilius. I need to rest.”

“Of course, Father,” Virgil murmured, picking his father up smoothly, grunting a little at the weight. He ignored the Human still staring at them in confusion. He just shot him a little glare and snapped out, “You know the way out, don’t you? You have the information that you wanted. Go!”

Rude? Yes. But Virgil had other problems at hand.

Logan stumbled toward the doors to the study. He didn’t look quite as neat as he did before, hair ruffled a little and glasses slightly askew. “Of, of course. I will be back tomorrow. Will your father be,”

“He’ll be fine,” Virgil hissed, purple eyes shining. His tail slammed against the floor warningly and his wings unfurled, probably looking very silly since Virgil still had his cloak on. “Now go!”

The Human didn’t need any more warnings, turning tail and running out of the study and out of the house. Virgil waited until he heard the door slam close before relaxing, holding his father close as he walked up the stairs to his father’s room. He glanced down at him when a tail wrapped around his wrist.

“Shouldn’t be so rude,” his father said with a slight slur. He smiled up at Virgil tiredly. “Is that how you’ll be treating your own customers one day?”

Virgil grunted. Oh stars, he tried to think about that as little as possible. He knew that all Dragon Witches traded spells, potions, and other things for whatever Humans had to give but the thought of it only made him anxious. “Probably.” He pushed the door to his father’s bedroom open with his hip, walking inside and sweeping books and sheets of paper from the bed.

His father whined wordlessly. “That will take forever to organize.”

“Like it was ever organized in the first place.”

“Insolent little one. Are you sure that you've nearly grown and not still a hatchling?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, pulling down the blankets and placing his father down on the mattress. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Father. You okay? You looked like you were going to faint back there.”

“I’m fine,” his father said softly, looking at Virgil with so much sadness in his eyes. “Simply tired, my little Vergilius. You know how draining blood magic can be.” He reached up and rubbed a thumb gently over Virgil’s scales. “You go and feed my snake and then get some dinner for yourself. I’ll be fine.”

Virgil hesitated but nodded and straightened. “Alright, Father. I’ll be right downstairs in case you need me.” He walked to the door before musing, “I gotta say, I’m curious about that price the scholar will have to pay. It must be pretty bad. I mean, you did say once that love usually demands the highest price. I wish I knew what it was.”

"Oh, little Vergilius" he whispered wetly. "But you will. And I fear--"

But he trailed off and Virgil paused. "I fear? Father? What do you mean? Why would you fear?” He turned around to press the question but stopped when he saw his father slumped in bed, snoring softly and fast asleep. He softened and left the room.

Virgil would ask in the morning. After all, there was no reason to press learning the price of something that he wouldn’t be paying.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes after leaving the Dragon Witches’ home and Logan’s hands were still shaking.

He couldn’t get the sight of that young Dragon Witch glaring at him with those intense purple eyes, hunched over their father protectively. It had sent shivers down Logan’s spine, making him want to keep looking over his shoulder as he walked away from the Dragon Witches’ home and back to the village where his companions were waiting for him. The sooner he returned to safety, the better.

Especially since he had told the Dragon Witch a lie. Or, more of a part lie, really. But even so, Logan just hoped that the elder Dragon Witch either didn’t notice or took it as too much of an insult. 

** _“I’ve come to ask for advice. I am from the Kingdom of Sredans and I have no reason or urge to ever go back. There is something that I want to do here that I could never do there.”_ **

‘Only a part lie,’ Logan thought, looking behind his shoulder anxiously. ‘It was a half-truth, really. Just because I plan to go back one day doesn’t change my purpose here or that I couldn’t do it in my homeland.’ He curled his hands into fists and he let loose a deep breath. Everything was fine. He had gotten the advice that he had wanted, even though he had yet to pay the price for it.

He sighed, pulling his cloak tighter around him. Logan had had to leave the majority of his clothes behind  when he had come to this place across the seas from Sredans  . Anything that would hint at who he truly was had to be left behind. His sword, his hand-stitched cape, and any of the books that only the Royal family of Sredans had access to. Logan had come to this country with nothing but the clothes on his back, a bag full of gold coins, and his two companions. It had been necessary.

** _“If you truly want to do this,” Logan’s father said lowly, “then you can’t bring anything that would give you away as my son. I’ll make an announcement that you went off for extra studies. Our people know you so they’ll buy the excuse for your absence. But, you’ll be at risk if you let people know who you really are.”_ **

** _Logan nodded, keeping his back to his father and continued staring out his bedroom window. He knew that if he would turn around and look into his father’s face, he would succumb to tears, maybe even lose his willpower and forget his goal. He might even stay. But he couldn’t do that. He had made it clear what he planned to do, and he would not cave like a child. “I understand, Papa. I will not advertise who I am and bring shame to you, I swear it.”_ **

** _“Oh, Logan.” His father came up to him and placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder, almost making Logan cave right then and there. “You would never shame me, little prince. What you’re doing is brave and I am so proud of you. I just hope that you find what you’re searching for and that you’ll be able to keep it too.”_ **

Logan breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the village, ignoring the prying looks of the town’s folk. They knew who he had been to visit; he was sure. He had heard story after story about the Dragon Witch Deceit and people going to him for help with their problems. And, Logan had heard of some of the things that the Dragon Witch had demanded in return. Whether it be a keepsake from a late family member, some of the town folk’s fineries, or even some livestock. The Dragon Witch always got what he wanted, and he always got it upfront.

But, if that was true, why did Logan get away without paying a price?

He remembered being a child, sitting on his father’s knee as he addressed his people. And his father had heard hundreds of people ask his father for one thing or another and Logan had learnt from a young age that there was always a price, especially for knowledge. The scholars that came to Logan’s father, some of who had taught Logan later on in life, had asked for some form of knowledge and even if his father had given it to them, it was rarely without his father asking for something in return. 

** _“Papa,” Logan asked softly, pulling on his father’s cape. “Papa, why do you always tell the smart people that they gotta do something big to get to our books? You let me read them.”_ **

** _His father chuckled and scooped Logan up, bracing him against his chest. “Because you’re my son and I’d give you anything, little prince. The people who come here asking for our family’s books are our people and they’re very dear to me. But that doesn’t mean that I will just give them what they want. I’m not the smartest man but even I know one thing. Asking for knowledge often means paying the highest price.”_ **

It was a lesson that Logan had carried with him as he had walked up to the Dragon Witch’s house. And yet, somehow, the Dragon Witch had simply let Logan go, only saying that he would know when the price had been paid. It made something in Logan churn. Whatever price he would have to pay, he only hoped that the advice he had gotten was worth it.

Logan walked to the inn that he and his companions were staying in, at least until they could find more permanent lodgings. He walked inside, giving the innkeeper a polite smile and nod, and walked up the stairs. He could already hear his knights talking to each other inside as he got to the door. 

“-Never should’ve let him go alone, and to a Dragon Witch-”

“-We couldn’t have just gone anyway-

“It’s what his father would’ve-”

“We don’t serve his father anymore-”

The conversation suddenly stopped as Logan opened the door, toeing off his boots and letting them rest to the side of the door. He didn’t even look up at his knights, letting his silence speak for himself. While he wasn’t angry, those two should know better than to speak so freely of such matters, especially loud enough that any common eavesdropper could hear. Finally, he looked up and found his two knights in a proper kneel with their heads bowed.

“Prince Logan,” Ser Remy breathed.

Logan raised an eyebrow, closing the door with a click behind him. “You should know better than that, Ser. While I understand that this is your first assignment, the best have trained you. What would your commanding officer think of you speaking of where I had gone alone?”

Ser Remy winced, lowering his eyes. “She wouldn’t have been impressed.”

“No, I dare say that Ser Valerie wouldn’t have been,” Logan said lightly. He looked over Ser Remy and Ser Emile, letting them both sweat for a moment, before saying, “Don’t let it happen again. You are both smart people and such silly decisions are beneath you.”

The two knights, so obviously still green that their armours were shiny and recently made, glanced at each other in relief. Ser Emile smiled at him and stood. “Thank you, my Prince.”

Logan nodded, pulling off his cloak and hanging it on a knob by the door. “And speaking of things that you will no longer do, you will not call me Prince Logan. Even in our lodgings or alone. I will not have you slipping up in front of the town’s folk and giving away who I am. Is that understood?”

“Yes, my, I mean, uh,” Ser Emile stumbled over his words, pulling at his shirt nervously. He was dressed in scholar clothes like Logan, something that looked slightly out of place on the knight. “I understand.”

He nodded and then, taking pity on the knights, he said gently, “You may call me Logan. There is no need for formalities here. We are a group of companions settling into our new village. Nothing more nothing less.”

The two knights nodded but Ser Remy hesitated. “My, I mean, Logan, I know that this isn’t my place but, why keep who you are a secret? I don’t get it. Like, if you really want a Husband, you should just say who you are and why you’re here. You’d have men lining up to marry you! Why keep up this charade?”

Logan didn’t answer either of them right away. He just continued to stare at them, trying to figure out how to explain his dilemma to them. Or even if he should. They may have been ordered to protect him in his strange new country but that didn’t mean that they were any friends of his. They weren’t the servants that he had left behind, the ones who he trusted to never spill his secrets. But, Ser Valerie had chosen them. That must mean that She trusted them enough with him. 

Enough time had gone by that Ser Remy’s hands were curled into white-knuckled fists in his nervousness. Logan finally looked away from them both and said softly, “I would have people lining up to marry me, wouldn’t I? I’d have countless dowries given to me, hundreds of contracts drawn up with people coming to me on why I should wed their son. I don’t think I’d be able to count the people that would come to take my hand, simply because I am the Prince.”

And that was the core of this all. Logan had grown up knowing that he would have to wed one day and that he’d probably wouldn’t be able to be with someone of his choice. His father would go through all of the Princes, Princesses, Lords, and Ladies that wanted to marry his son and choose someone for Logan to wed. It was something that had just been a constant in Logan’s life. But then his father had come to him in the middle of the night with a way out.

** _“This is a deal that all crown Princes and Princesses in our family had been given,” Logan’s father said, looking at him seriously. “Not everyone was able to find what they had to some. Some just had no want to find it and they spent their time learning about other Kingdoms. But others, like myself, went to find a specific thing. Something that I think you want to find too, Logan. Something that will get you out of any arranged marriage.”_ **

“Do you understand,” Logan asked softly, looking down at the floor. “Everyone knows who I am back in Sredans and I would have no hope of finding someone who would truly want me. Not because of the crown I wear but because of who I am. Do you think that is too much to ask, my knights?”

They didn’t answer immediately but Logan didn’t stick around to listen to whatever answer they would give. Yes, it was rude and at any other time, Logan would be appalled at his lack of manners. But after all that had happened that night, especially with meeting those Dragon Witches and knowing that he’d have to go back there tomorrow, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

He left them both in their room and walked out on the small balcony that they had access to. He closed the door behind him and then sighed, looking up at the starry night. Logan’s mood almost immediately lifted, and he leaned against the railing. “You don’t get stars like this in Sredans,” he whispered softly.

‘Perhaps I should wish on a star like Papa taught me,’ he mused. Back in the Capital of Sredans, while one could still see the stars, it was nothing like out here in the country.

But hadn’t Logan already made one magical deal today? And while he didn’t believe that the stars were magical, his father did. Logan could still remember what his father had told him about stars.

** _“Stars have the purest kinds of magic,” Logan’s father said softly. They two of them were standing in a field alone, Logan holding his father’s hand as they both stared up at the stars. “All you have to do is look up, say your wish, and hope that they hear you.”_ **

** _Logan frowned, worrying his lip between his teeth. “But, my tutor says that stars are big balls of gas in the sky.”_ **

** _His father made a dismissive hand gesture. “Bah, I know the truth, little Prince. I was told the truth by a Dragon Witch.” He ignored Logan’s gasp at the mention of the creatures that were once hunted and killed in Sredans and continued. “They told me the history of the stars and how they’re always looking down on us, giving us gifts and granting our wishes.” His father’s eyes turned sad. “But it doesn’t always work, little one. Sometimes, the stars don’t grant our wishes. No matter how much we beg.”_ **

No, for now, Logan would go inside and sleep. And tomorrow, he’d walk back up to the Dragon Witches’ house. Anything to find true love and not have to be stuck in an arranged marriage.

* * *

_ My dearest friend, _

_ Patton, I write this from my desk in the dead of night with the light from the moon assisting me. I apologize for writing so late, though, it should be a few days until my Raven reaches you. I assure you, I wouldn’t be sending this letter to you if it wasn’t urgent. _

_ I had a client today, and I used blood magic to read his future. I had the most terrible shock of my life when I saw that my son’s future intertwines with this young man’s. The boy is from Sredans and, from what I have managed to piece together, I believe that he is of great importance. And while I wasn’t able to get a clear look at what happens, I do know that both he and Virgil will be in for great pain. _

_ I know that the land of Sredans and its people is a sore spot, especially after what happened all those years ago. I love my son dearly and can’t stand the thought of him harmed in any way. You are my dearest, oldest, and only friend who I know that I can reach out to with this. _

_ Please write me back at your earliest convenience. _

_ Your friend, _

_ The Dragon Witch, Declan.  _

Declan placed his quill down next to the scroll and sat back in his chair with a sigh. He looked over the letter and, when finding it acceptable, set it aside for the ink to dry. 

It was written in the ancient Dragon Witch language that only him, Patton, and a few select others knew. If someone happened to shoot down his raven, which would be a grievous insult in of itself, they would only have a scroll with a language that they wouldn’t be able to read. And while the contents of the letter didn’t have any information that would harm either of them,  it wouldn't do to have people knowing that the two Dragon Witches communicated with each other.

After waiting for a few minutes, Declan rolled the scroll up and tied it close with a bright yellow ribbon. He whispered a few words under his breath, drawing his magic to the ribbon and  making it so only Patton could open it.

Was he getting paranoid in his old age?

He pushed the question aside for the time being and clicked his tongue. His raven, a large female by the name of Lucilia, flew in the open window and made a few showy laps around Declan’s room. Declan rolled his eyes at the show. “Yes, yes, you’re a beautiful raven. Now, come here, please.”

Lucilia flew to him and landed on the perch Declan had on his desk, squawking at him indignantly. Declan just chuckled and showed her the scroll. “Can you deliver this to Patton, my dear? The sooner the better.”

Declan smiled when Lucilia held out her leg impatiently. He tied the scroll around her leg, smoothing down her feathers as he did so. “That’s my good girl,” he whispered. “Go on and fly, Sweet one. I don’t have food for you now but I know that Patton will have some for you. They always do.”

Lucilia nipped at his fingers affectionately before taking off. Declan watched her for as long as he could before he lost her in the night’s blackness. He sighed and sat back in his desk chair.

He just hoped to the stars that Patton would have advice for this. After all, they had some experience with the men of Sredans. Hopefully, Virgil would have an easier time with Logan than Patton had back in the day. Though, if the fragments of what he had seen were correct, that wish was nothing more than a pipe dream.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just rising over the hill when the scholar could be seen making his way to Virgil and his father's home. And in Virgil's opinion, it was much too soon.

He glared out the window and huffed, his tail lashing across the kitchen floor in annoyance. "Why does he have to show up here every day again," he asked dryly, glancing over at his father. He really didn't think he had the patience today to deal with a Human and their problems.

His father shrugged from where he was rummaging through a kitchen drawer for their toasting forks. The two of them were making breakfast, toasted bread and boiled eggs. Virgil had already started boiling the water over the fireplace and all they had to do was put the eggs in there and start toasting the bread to have one of Virgil's favourite breakfasts. Only that Human was going to come and ruin it. "He doesn't have to do anything," his father hummed. "But I suppose that he's coming here to attempt to find true love."

Virgil rolled his eyes at the phrase, missing the unreadable look his Father gave him. "True love," he scoffed. "There's no such thing. That whole thing where you just look at someone and you're in love is stupid." He grabbed the duck eggs and walked over to the fireplace. "I mean, how can someone even buy into that garbage?" He peered into the pot and unceremoniously dumped the eggs into the pot.

"I'm some many have their reasons," his father said, smiling as he pulled out two toasting forks. He grabbed two pieces of bread from the already sliced loaf and joined Virgil at the fireplace. He was slow and wobbly, still weak from his fall last night. "I'm not too sure of it either, little hatchling. But it's what the scholar wanted and since he's following the advice, it must be what he truly wants." He stabbed the bread on the forks and offered one to Virgil. "Not that it matters much," he sighed. "He's already paid the price." He stared down at his own piece of bread with a sad look in his eyes.

Virgil scowled and took the fork. "Yeah, but he  _ didn't _ . No gold or anything. He didn't pay a single thing for the advice." He held the bread over the fire with a sigh. He sure hoped that he didn't have these kinds of customers when he was on his own. 

His father chuckled but it was devoid of any mirth. "Virgil, there are different kinds of payment. And... I suppose you're right. The price isn't paid. But it will be soon." There was a sudden knock at the door and Virgil's father took the fork back from him. "Go on and answer. I'll finish up making breakfast for you."

"Fine, fine," Virgil muttered, pulling his hood over his head and shuffling over to the door with a dark scowl on his face. Great. Now he had to entertain a Human in the middle of his breakfast. He opened the door and glared out at the scholar. "What?"

The scholar - Logan, right, the Human's name was Logan - blinked at him in bemusement. "Ah, good morning. It is-"

"What do you want?"

Logan frowned and shifted nervously. He was holding a basket at his side and looked just as neat and proper as he had last night. Which just added to Virgil's annoyance. "Your father did say to come here each day for a year if I was to achieve my goal." He held out the basket. "But I thought that my presence might not be too welcome so I brought some muffins from the market." 

Even with the basket's lid down, Virgil could almost taste the muffins. The muffins that he usually only got when his uncle came to visit. Since Virgil's father hated going to town and Virgil hated going alone. Virgil's mouth nearly watered at the thought of being able to eat some and sighed, stepping back. "Fine, whatever. Just, I don't know, sit at the table or something." His lips pulled up into a grin when Logan passed him the basket. 

Okay, so maybe breakfast wasn't entirely ruined.

* * *

Logan sat at the Dragon Witches' kitchen table, feeling like he had stepped into a strange new realm. Jars of newt eyes were on the counter, a two-headed snake was watching him from a tank, and there was a book open on the table written in a language that Logan couldn't even look at without breaking out in a sudden headache. The text was written in bright golden ink that looked like melted gold. Everything seemed so strange and out of this world.

And yet, it was also bizarrely very mundane. From the way that the two Dragon Witches were bickering over which of their favourite ways of eating eggs - letting the yolk run over the toast and eating the whites separately or eating it whole - to the way that the elder Dragon Witch complained about his sore back, much like Logan's own father complained about his sore leg. It was... all very strange.

The elder Dragon Witch - his name was Declan if Logan was remembering correctly - had just finished off his own breakfast when he turned to his son and said, "Vergilius, I need you to go and pick some Mountain-Ash berries today at some point." Logan tensed when Declan glanced at him, almost looking into him. "... You too. I need two baskets full so you boys better not dally." He stood up and groaned, his wings flaring as he cracked his back. 

"What are you gonna do today, Father," Virgil asked curiously. He picked up his last egg and put it in his mouth. Logan internally cringed as he ate it whole. Disgusting. "Gonna make some potions or something?"

Declan went to say something when a loud croak, gurgling and high in pitch, rang through the air. Logan flinched and turned just in time to see a large Raven fly through the kitchen's open window and land on a perch that seemed to almost grow out of the side of the kitchen wall. Logan stared at the Raven with wide eyes. He had never seen one outside of books and while he knew that they were large, he never thought they could grow to be  _ this _ large.

"Judging by that scroll on Lucilia's leg, I'll be answering Patton's letter," Declan chuckled, walking over to the raven - the monster of a raven - and gently petting her feathers. "You two go on. And bring a muffin with you for the trip," he said, nodding to the basket of muffins on the table that had cost Logan three copper coins. But it'd be worth it if it endeared the witches to Logan even a little. He'd most likely need it if he was going to be around them every day. "Go on now. I have plenty of things to do and I'll be needing those Mountain-Ash berries."

Virgil nodded, standing up and grabbing a pumpkin muffin, tossing a blueberry one to Logan. "Alright, Father." He eyed Logan warily. "C'mon, Human. We got a long walk ahead of us." He stomped out of the kitchen, his tail lashing behind him. 

Logan sighed and stood up, rolling the muffin in his hands. "Thank you for allowing me to sit in on you and your son's breakfast," he said respectfully. He felt so much on edge standing in front of his Dragon Witch, a being that had been hunted to extinction back in his home before he was even born. If the Dragon Witch felt the urge, he could probably rip Logan to shreds before Logan would even be able to call Emile and Remy to his side. Not that two green knights would be of much use helping Logan slay a Dragon Witch with years of experience.

Declan didn't answer right away, just studying Logan for a few moments before saying cooly, "Don't mistake me allowing you to stay here as any warmness between us. I looked into your possible futures and I was able to spend the night to untangle them and could see them more clearly. Which is how I know that it wouldn't be very good for me to deny you to come into my home. But that does not that I approve of you," His eyes glittered, "Your Highness."

Logan's breath caught. He  _ knew _ . "I-I... I,"

"Don't think this changes anything, Your Highness," Declan said smoothly, standing up and moving dishes to their sink. "Though, is it right for me to use that title? You are not a Prince here."

"But I am a Prince," Logan said, a small tremor in his voice. 

Dee's eyes narrowed. "Yes," he hissed, "a Prince. The son of a King whose father killed or destroyed the homes of most of the Dragons and Dragon Witches in your Kingdom. One of who is my good friend."

Logan's eyes widened and suddenly felt very vulnerable in front of this man. He let out a breath and shifted, wishing that he had a weapon on him. "I apologize for my Grandfather's actions," he said softly. "But my father has attempted to do all he can to reverse what he's done. From getting rid of the law that permits the hunting of Dragon Witches -"

"Nothing can reverse the actions of King Daniel," Declan hissed. His wings were flared and his tail was lashing across the table. But he softened a little when Logan took a nervous step back. "You need not firm me. I wouldn't hurt a child, even one from a family like yours." He sighed and shook his head. "Go," he said softly. "Consider me allowing you alone with my son an act of trust. Do not waste it."

Logan nodded and quickly turned to leave, feeling the eyes of a Dragon Witch burning into his back as he left.

* * *

My Dearest Declan,

Your Raven is much faster than you give her credit for. She was here in just a few hours and gave me plenty of time to process what was in your letter.

I hope that you've been able to sort through what the blood magic showed you. Whoever this young man is, I just truly hope that he doesn't bring great suffering with him. Thankfully, I know a lot about the people of Sredans. And I know enough that I can tell you the next part truthfully:

_ Be careful. _

I'm not saying that all of the people of Sredans are evil but you know nothing about this young man. He could be anyone. I really hope that you and Virgey will be okay. Send Virgil my way if you need to.

The Dragons Witch, Patton


End file.
